


The Green-eyed Monster

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Diary/Journal, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intern with a three month contract in his company, Higurashi Kagome was the one woman Sesshoumaru wanted but couldn't have. And it didn't help that he was not the only man who had noticed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> For Mutemuia.

**Friday, October 16 th, 8.12 PM**

~~This Sesshoumaru~~ I have never in my life felt the need to keep a journal until now. It pains me that I have come to stoop so low, but day after day it feels like I’m coming closer to losing my mind and I needed a way to vent all this frustration. As the matter that so plagues my mind is deeply personal and of a delicate nature, I could not possibly confide in anyone, could never let anyone know how pathetic I have become – I, who always prided myself on having rigorous self-discipline and not letting _emotions_ have sway over me.

I have never been a jealous person, such feelings breed from insecurity and I have always had confidence in myself. I have always got what I wanted – at least, until I met Higurashi Kagome, the one woman I can’t have.

 

**Wednesday, October 21 st, 10.07 AM**

I can’t get any work done, I just can’t bring myself to concentrate on anything. I keep glancing out of the window of my office. Her desk is just outside, opposite to Rin’s, so I can see her workstation clearly. From the start I thought intern Higurashi was a diligent worker, but now I think it’s a wonder she gets any work done. I feel like every time I glance towards her desk there is a guy flirting with her. All these men swarming around her, trying to win her favour… It makes me sick to my stomach.

I do not think any of them could seriously compete against me – but there is nothing I can do, there is no way I could pursue a relationship with her as long as she is my employee.

 

**Monday, October 26 th, 1.33 PM**

The other intern Houjou is constantly glued to intern Higurashi’s side. He’s like an eager puppy, always pestering her for advice, fetching her print-outs and bringing her coffee. Doesn’t he have any shame?

Also, Kouga from the logistics department just came down from the sixth floor for the third time today to pick up documents from intern Higurashi. Every time, he’s lingered by her desk for at least ten minutes. Perhaps I should ask father to deduct his pay for wasting working hours. At the least I ought to alert the IT department, since his e-mail must be broken. Unless this cockily grinning bastard’s just too stupid to use it.

 

**Thursday, October 29 th, 7.20 PM**

Intern Higurashi and I left the office at the same time tonight and rode the elevator down together. She smiled at me as she bid goodbye, that bright one that seems to light up the whole room.

Sixty-one days left until her internship ends.

 

**Monday, November 2 nd, 11.46 AM**

WHO THE HELL IS THAT BEANSTALK OF A REDHEAD AND WHAT IS HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH INTERN HIGURASHI???

… Sorry about that. I accidentally broke my pen and then just paced around my office for a good five minutes. That helped me to calm down a little, but I still need answers. Where is Rin with all that inane office gossip when I need it? …Probably having lunch.

Like intern Higurashi. Right now. Together with that red-haired youngster.

Suddenly I have no appetite.

 

**Friday, November 6 th, 1.13 PM**

I was just coming down from father’s office and what do I see? Kouga from logistics casually leaning against intern Higurashi’s desk. He then asked her out on a date, loud enough for the whole office to hear.

I wanted to punch that infuriating cocky grin off his face, but then something wonderful happened: she turned him down! Politely, of course, because intern Higurashi is a kind person. Still, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen Kouga speechless before. This is the best thing that’s happened all week!

 

**Wednesday, November 11 th, 2.01 PM**

That Uemura Miroku keeps hanging around intern Higurashi’s desk. The marketing department shouldn’t have any reason to bother my intern – especially on a daily basis! I don’t like it one bit. Rin has told me about this guy and if even half the rumours are true, he’s serious tro

 

 

A knock at the door had Sesshoumaru scramble to hide his journal in a desk drawer. He sat up straight in his chair and began to furiously type an e-mail. He was a busy man. Working.

“Come in,” he called imperiously and glanced at the door as it opened.

“Here’s your coffee, Nishida-san,” Higurashi Kagome said cheerfully, holding up the tray in her hands. “Rin-san was busy so she asked me to do it.”

“Ah,” Sesshoumaru said, shocked to have the intern of his desires in his office. “Yes. Thank you, Higurashi.”

She crossed the room and carefully set the tray down on his desk, standing so close that he could touch her if he reached his arm. Sesshoumaru’s fingers twitched against the keyboard and his jaw clenched as she turned and walked away.

Higurashi stopped at the door and glanced back at him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and flashed him a smile that made her blue eyes sparkle.

“Have a good day, sir.” She bowed politely.

“You too, Higurashi.”

The door closed and Sesshoumaru was alone again.

 

 

**Wednesday, November 11 th, 2.16 PM**

I think Rin knows.

 

**Monday, November 16 th, 11.20 AM**

The redhead is back. I’m pretty sure Rin said his name was Shippou and that he’s a new hire at HR. Still not exactly sure what kind of relations he is up to with intern Higurashi, but I do not like it. They seem awfully cosy with one another.

Intern Higurashi is laughing, what did this redhead kid say to her?

I hate him.

I hate this.

Forty-three days left of this torture…

 

**Friday, November 27 th, 2.55 PM**

Even Inuyasha?! How dare he? A man who is already engaged to marry should not be so keen to eye other women. And even if he didn’t have a fiancée, a department head should not be hitting on an intern! Then again, the halfwit’s always had little consideration for rules.

I wonder what father would think about this if he knew. Perhaps he would demote Inuyasha.

Ah, now I really want to tell him.

Maybe that would finally teach the insufferable brat some manners!

 

**Tuesday, December 1 st, 10.42 AM**

Kouga still hasn’t learned his lesson. He tried to ask intern Higurashi out again, he even had the audacity to clasp her hands! ~~The puppy~~ Intern Houjou nearly choked on his coffee. Hah!

She of course rejected him. Again. I feel sorry for her, I wonder how many more times it will take for the message to sink in through Kouga’s thick skull.

At least after twenty-eight more days she’ll never have to see Kouga’s ugly face or that annoying wolfish grin again. I wish I could say the same.

 

**Friday, December 4 th, 1.14 PM**

Miroku from Marketing is circling around intern Higurashi again. Did he just _wink_ at her? The lecher better keep his hands to himself or I’ll report him to HR. …And while I’m at it, I might as well put in a special request and let the redhead Shippou deal with the complaint.

Intern Houjou does not look too happy today. I heard from Rin he was supposed to take intern Higurashi to see a movie last night but she never showed up. How strange, she never told me that she had plans, or appeared distressed in any way to miss her “date”.

It’s a shame my computer just ate that file like that yesterday and we had to stay late to redo the whole report. Such a shame.

 

**Monday, December 7 th, 9.31 AM**

Intern Higurashi was having some trouble with the printer so she called IT. They sent this huge guy down who fixed it in a few minutes. The nerd was blushing madly as intern Higurashi thanked him.

He seems too shy to be any kind of a threat.

But talking about threats… I heard she’s going to have lunch with the damn redhead again today. Grr!

**Wednesday, December 16 th, 3.58 PM**

Father came down to my office today on the pretence of discussing the agenda of tomorrow’s meeting, but in truth he seemed very keen to talk about intern Higurashi. I saw him stop to chat with her before he came in, I wonder what he said to her…

To me, he simply commented that he had heard my intern was a popular girl and that I must have a lovely view from my office window.

I can’t tell if he’s just being his usual frivolous self, or if Rin has betrayed me and told him.

 

**Thursday, December 24 th, 6.49 PM**

Rin convinced me that the administration department should have a Christmas party, so tomorrow we’re heading out for drinks. I heard intern Higurashi will be attending, too, which means she has no special someone she would wish to spend this romantic holiday with.

In only five more days, perhaps we can correct the situation.

**Tuesday, December 29 th, 5.27 PM**

At long last we are here. My suffering has come to an end. Higurashi Kagome has packed up her belongings, bid goodbye and left the building. She is no longer employed at the Taishou Corporation; she is not an intern and I’m not her boss, now she’s just the woman I am attracted to, and I am just a man eager to pursue her.

Tomorrow, I’m going to meet her, and finally make my intentions clear.

 

**Wednesday, December 30 th, 12.48 PM**

She said yes!

 


End file.
